Crazy in Love Story
by Phylindan
Summary: cerita cinta tentang SenaSuzu, yang dikelilingi hal-hal gila yang selalu terjadi.. my first fanfic, maaf kalau jelek, read and review ya
1. Chapter 1

halo.. salam kenal semua

it's my first fanfic in FFN

mohon bimbingan semua^^

* * *

**Eyeshield21**

**Rated: K+**

**Disclaimer by: Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**warning**: ooc, aneh,

, gak suka gak usah dibaca =="

enjoy it!

* * *

"Bagaimana? enak kan kuenya.. ini makan lagi, aaa.."

Suzuna mulai memasukkan sepotong cake ke mulut Sena.

Saat ini mereka (Sena&Suzuna) sedang berada di salah satu cafe di taman bermain, ya bisa dibilang mereka sedang kencan.

"Habis ini kita mau apa lagi, Suzuna?" tanya Sena lalu menyeruput Cappuccino di hadapannya.

"em.. Kita ke wahana Kincir Raksasa saja!" jawab Suzuna riang.

"Baiklah,"

Setelah membayar makanan dan minuman dikasir, kemudian mereka langsung keluar dari cafe dan menuju wahana Kincir Raksasa tersebut.

Ketika sedang di antrian untuk memasuki wahana, tanpa sengaja Sena melihat Hiruma dan Mamori jalan berduaan.

"eh, Suzuna lihatlah, bukankah itu Hiruma-san dan kak Mamori?" tanya Sena sambil menunjuk kearah dua orang yang entah sedang mengobrol atau bertengkar.

"Biarkan saja, " jawab Suzuna cuek.

"hn?" Sena mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hari ini kau aneh, Suzuna."

"Lho? Apanya yang aneh?" tanya Suzuna tak mengerti.

"Pertama, tumben kau mengajakku naik wahana Kincir biasanya kan kau akan mengajakku naik wahana ekstrim seperti Roller Coaster, Long Jump atau Rumah Hantu. Lalu, ketika kebetulan sekarang ada Hiruma-san dan kak Mamori kau bersikap biasa saja, biasanya kan kau akan semangat untuk menguntit mereka," ucap Sena panjang lebar.

"Memangnya kenapa, kau tak suka ya?" Suzuna menunduk lesu.

"ekh!? Bu, bukan begitu a-aku lebih su, suka kau begini kok," ucap Sena gelagapan melihat Suzuna tertunduk seperti itu.

Suzuna tertawa, "Hha.. tak perlu seperti itu Sena, lagipula saat ini aku ingin menikmati ini semua berdua saja," semburat merah pun muncul di pipi Sena.

"eh, ki-kita sudah di depan antrian, ayo naik,"

Kemudian mereka pun menaiki Kincir tersebut, tak lupa Suzuna meminta izin penjaga wahana itu untuk menaikinya hanya berdua saja.

Di dalam kincir keduanya hanya diam tanpa bicara. Suzuna hanya memeluk lengan Sena erat, sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya blushing saja sambil mengalihkan kedua matanya pada pemandangan kota Tokyo dari atas Kincir.

Setelah sekiranya dua putaran kincir itu berputar, Sena dan Suzuna memutuskan untuk langsung pulang saja daripada ketahuan mereka sedang kencan oleh kak Mamori bisa-bisa mereka dikuntit balik. *XD*

"Suzuna, kita pulang naik bus atau kereta?" tanya Sena pada Suzuna yang lagi makan Gulali arum manis ukuran besar yang baru dibelinya sehabis turun dari Kincir Raksasa. *ah payah! Pake limousin dong! -getok-*

"Uhm.. naik kereta saja," jawab Suzuna dengan mulut belepotan gulali.

Melihat Suzuna seperti itu, Sena kemudian mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam sakunyan dan mulai membersihkan sisa-sisa gulali di mulut Suzuna.

"eh? te,terima kasih Sena," ucap Suzuna setengah kaget diikuti dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Ya, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja," Sena tersenyum.

"Ya sudah ayo pulang." kemudian merekapun menuju stasiun untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Esoknya di ruang Club Devilbats...

"Uh.." terdengar suara seseorang didalam ruang Club.

"Hoaaammh.." Monta menguap selebar kudanil *ditampol* yang baru memasuki gerbang sekolah dan langsung menuju Clubhouse.

"Aku masih ngantuk Max! Kenapa harus latihan terus sih pagi-pagi begini," gerutu Monta, ketika dia akan memutar knop pintu tiba-tiba terdengar suara lirih seorang perempuan, yaitu Suzuna.

"Uh.. Se,sena.." rintih Suzuna.

"Ce,cepatlah.."

"Ti-tidak bisa.." suara Sena terdengar lesu.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" ucap Monta curiga.

Tiba-tiba Mamori datang.

"Ohayou Monta, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mamori melihat Monta seperti sedang menguping pembicaraan seseorang didalam ruangan.

"Eh, ohayou kak Mamori.. tolong pelankan suaramu ya.." pinta Monta

"eh i-ya, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Mamori pelan.

"Dengarkan saja," jawab Monta.

Lalu, Monta dan kak Mamori mempersiapkan telinganya didepan pintu ruang Club.

"Makanya pelan-pelan saja tak perlu buru-buru," mulai terdengar suara Sena dari dalam ruangan.

"Tapi kan aku tak tahan, uh.." suara Suzuna terdengar kesal lalu merintih lagi..

"Ke ke ke.. kau terlalu lembut cebol sialan!" ternyata si Setan em-maksudnya Hiruma juga ada di dalam.

"Lho? apa yang mereka lakukan? kenapa ada Hiruma juga?" tanya Mamori curiga.

"Aku juga tak tahu max! Apa mereka itu.." Monta berpikir macam-macam.

"Apa!?"

"Sudah Sena.. su-"

"Aduh.. sebentar lagi jupa selesai Suzu-"

Brak!

Pintu ruang Clubhouse dibuka secara kasar oleh anggota Komite Disiplin sekolah Deimon yang berparas cantik yang bernama Anezaki Mamori *halah lebaynya*

"Sena! apa yang kau-"

"lakukan Max!"

Semuanya terdiam.

'Krik.. Krik.. Praanng! Bruagh! Hihihi..! Krauk.. Krauk..! Cuankie!!' *lho? Ada tukang cuankie?*

Melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya didaleh? kak Mamori kenapa?" tanya Sena membuat Mamori tersadar dari Sweatdrop-nya.

"Ekh? ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Ngomong-ngomong Suzuna-chan ada apa dengan lenganmu?" tanya Mamori mengalihkan pembicaraannya pada Suzuna

"Ini.. hanya kecelakaan, jadi begini tadi pagi.."

Flashback pukul 06.00 pagi.

Suzuna's pov

'Aduh.. aku harus cepat-cepat sampai ke Deimon, kalau tidak bisa gagal kejutan kali ini' gumamku dalam hati lalu mempercepat langkahku.

Tanpa kusadari sebuah bus melaju kencang dari arah timur ketika aku akan menyebrang jalan.

Hampir saja aku tertabrak bus ugalan itu, tapi lengan kananku terserempet oleh bus itu dan terluka.

Aku langsung menangis, tapi ternyata tiba-tiba Sena datang menghampiri.

"Suzuna, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sena khawatir padaku.

"Tentu saja tidak, sakit.." jawabku pelan.

Sena kemudian menuntunku berjalan menuju Deimon lalu mengobatiku luka dilenganku.

End Suzuna's pov

End of Flashback

"Begitulah kak Mamo-nee, rasanya benar-benar ngilu lenganku ini," ucap Suzuna, lalu kemudian Mamori duduk disamping Suzuna dan melihat lengannya itu.

"Memangnya tadi kak Mamo-nee meng-"

"Eh, bukan apa-apa kok Suzuna-chan," ucap Mamori lalu tersenyum paksa. "Memangnya tadi kenapa kau sampai merintih seperti itu?" tanya Mamori.

"Yah.. tadi kan aku sudah bilang rasanya ngilu, aku tak tahan," jawab Suzuna.

"eh, i-ya" Mamori tersenyum. "Tapi sepertinya Sena sudah mengobati lukamu dengan baik tuh." lanjut Mamori.

"Yah,"

'Dasar kak Mamo-nee' batin Suzuna.

"Ke ke ke pikiranmu itu kelewat pintar Manajer sialan!"

ucapan Hiruma membuat Mamori kesal.

Beberapa saat kemudian para anggota Deimon Devil Bats yang lainpun mulai berdatangan.

Mereka semua heran dengan apa yang baru terjadi, apalagi melihat Monta yang wajahnya sudah kusut terlihat makin kusut.

"Ada yang tertawa setan, ada yang kusut, ada yang cemberut, ada yang terluka.. hh.. pagi-pagi sudah melihat pemandangan seperti ini.." ucap Yukimitsu tiba-tiba ketika memasuki Clubhouse Devil Bats..

TBC

* * *

pertama saya mengucapkan terima kasih buat Rii-senpai yang telah memberi beberapa petunjuk cara publish fic *hug*

oke buat semua maaf ya kalau masih jelek --''

saya masih baru disini

kritik & sarannya ditunggu^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is update...

**EYESHIELD21**

**Rated : K+**

**Disclaimer by :**

**Riichiro Inagaki**

**&**

**Yuusuke Murata**

**warning : aneh, gaje, OOC, tidak lucu, don't like don't read it!**

**Enjoy minna^^**

summary last chapter :

Sena yang saat ini menduduki tingkat akhir di SMU Deimon sedang berkencan bersama Suzuna, tanpa disengaja mereka berdua melihat Hiruma dan Mamori di tempat yang sama. Karena tidak ingin ada acara kuntit-menguntit akhirnya mereka berdua pulang. Esok paginya, Suzuna yang berniat memberi kejutan pada Sena tiba-tiba terserempet bus yang menyebabkan lengan kanannya terluka. Sena yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itu-pun langsung membawa Suzuna ke Deimon dan mengobatinya. Hingga hal garing salah mengira pun terjadi. "==

Besok adalah hari libur paskah, Sena dan yang lainnya diberi izin libur untuk tidak latihan selama satu hari saja oleh kapten mereka, Hiruma.

Sena pun menggunakan kesempatan libur ini untuk tidur sepuasnya sampai siang, karena semenjak SMU dan bergabung dengan Devil Bats Sena jarang sekali mendapat hari libur. Kalaupun sekolah mengadakan libur panjang itu semua tidak sepenuhnya dapat dinikmati, karena Sena dan yang lainnya mau tak mau harus mengikuti latihan yang diadakan kapten setannya, Hiruma. Apalagi sekarang Sena berpacaran dengan Suzuna, semakin langka saja waktu Sena untuk bersantai-santai di rumah.

Malam ini dengan sangat sengaja Sena tidak menyalakan alarmnya lalu meminta ibunya untuk tidak perlu membangunkan pagi karena besok ada libur. Setelah berbicara seperti itu pada ibunya, Sena kemudian menuju dapur untuk mengambil camilan dan minuman dari dalam kulkas lalu membawa itu semua ke dalam kamarnya. Malam ini Sena berencana untuk menonton DVD Doctor Parnassus yang baru dibelinya kemarin malam ini bersama Pitt -kucing kesayangannya.

**d(~.~)b**

Pagi, pukul 11.25 di dalam kamar Sena.

"Hhrrrk.." terdengar dengkuran halus dari mulut Sena.

"Drrt.. ting tinong tirinong ting tong.. drrt.." tentu saja ini bukan suara dengkuran dari Sena, melainkan tanda panggilan masuk terdengar dari sebuah ponsel tepat disamping Sena.

"Ugh.. rasanya aku sudah men-silent ponselku, kenapa sekarang berbunyi?" gumam Sena masih dalam keadaan mata tertutup.

"Ddrrtt.. ting tinong tirinong ting tong.. ddrrtt.." ponsel disamping Sena tetap berdering dengan indahnya.

Dengan malas Sena pun menerima panggilan yang masuk pada ponselnya itu.

"Halo? ada apa?" tanya Sena masih dalam keadaan mata terpejam.

"Sena? kenapa dengan suaramu?" tanya seorang wanita yang tersambung dengan Sena.

"Eh aku baru bangun, Suzu.."

"Haa? kau baru bangun? apa kau tidak latihan?"

"Lho? Hiruma-san bilang hari ini libur,"

"Libur? kenapa tak bilang padaku?"

"Memangnya kakakmu tidak memberitahumu?"

"Tidak, tadi pagi saja dia sudah pergi, kupikir dia akan pergi latihan,"

"Hha.. tidak kok.. hari ini libur,"

"Kalau begitu kau kerumahku sekarang ya..?"

"Ekh? ta-tapi.."

"Aku kesepian dirumah sendirian.."

"Y-ya sudahlah, tunggu aku 30 menit lagi ya,"

"Oke, bye.."

tlep!

Yah, setelah obrolan yang cukup panjang di telepon bersama Suzuna akhirnya Sena bangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian dengan segera dia menuju kamar mandi lalu segera sarapan dan bergegas menuju rumah pacarnya itu.

**V(~ . -)V**

'Suzuna.. aku sudah sampai di rumahmu, sekarang aku ada di taman halaman rumahmu..'

sebuah e-mail telah dikirim Sena. Lalu dengan santainya Sena memasuki halaman rumah Suzuna dan langsung duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di taman halaman rumah tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Sena! akhirnya datang juga!" sapa Suzuna riang lalu duduk disamping Sena.

"Kau sendirian saja di rumah?" tanya Sena.

"Iya, kau sih tidak bilang kalau hari ini libur, kita kan bisa pergi jalan-jalan." ucap Suzuna lalu duduk bergeser mendekati Sena.

"Jalan-jalan terus, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan lenganmu?" Sena mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul dipipinya karena Suzuna tiba-tiba memeluk erat lengan kanannya.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik kok." jawab Suzuna.

Tanpa disadari keheningan menghampiri keduanya. Hingga beberapa menit lamanya mereka terdiam akhirnya Suzuna mulai angkat bicara.

"Em.. Se-na?" panggil Suzuna lalu menatap mata coklat Sena dalam.

"Y-ya? ada apa?" tanya Sena berusaha mengalihkan tatapan dari Suzuna.

"Tidak terasa ya, sudah hampir setahun kita pacaran," ucap Suzuna sambil meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua belah pipi Sena.

"Lalu?" Sena gugup, baru kali ini dia merasakan seperti ini berhadapan dengan Suzuna.

"Kenapa hari ini kau terlihat canggung sekali?" Suzuna mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sena.

"Maksudmu? kau habis minum sake, ya?"

PLAK!

Suzuna menampar pelan pipi kiri Sena.

"Enak saja! tapi.. kau bisa rasakan kok apa yang aku minum.." pipi Suzuna memerah ia lalu memejamkan kedua matanya lalu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sena.

"Hkau.. harus menebak apa rasanya.."

"Ta-" Sena kaget sekaligus senang, 'Wajahnya terlihat lebih manis dari dekat..' lalu Sena juga memejamkan kedua matanya dan lengannya memeluk bahu Suzuna. 'Manis.. rasanya seperti buah a-' baru saja mereka menikmatinya beberapa detik, tiba-tiba..

"(Drrtt..) touchdoown.."

"Ah.. ada e-mail masuk," Sena dan Suzuna tersadar lalu melepaskan ciumannya, keduanya blushing dan speechless. Kemudian Sena lalu mengambil ponsel dalam sakunya dan melihat siapa orang nista yang mengganggu momen pertamanya itu.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Sena membuka e-mail yang ternyata dari Riku (teman Sena sewaktu kecil yang mengajarinya berlari lalu sekarang berprofesi sama seperti Sena)!

/Sena kau dimana? aku ingin meminta bantuanmu sekarang!/ begitulah isi e-mail yang dikirim Riku untuk Sena.

"Di rumah Suzuna, bantuan apa?" balas Sena malas.

"Dari siapa, Sena?" tanya Suzuna garing.

"Eh, ini dari Riku,"

"Ooh.. Riku ya, hm.." Suzuna tersenyum palsu, dalam hatinya berkata 'oh! jadi dia yang menggangguku ya!'

Drap Drap Drap !!

terdengar suara seseorang berlari lalu berhenti dibalik pagar rumah Suzuna, dia celingak-celinguk sebentar lalu..

"Sena! kemarilah!" panggilnya pada Sena.

Lalu Sena pun menghampirinya bersama Suzuna.

"Riku? cepat sekali kau datang?" tanya Sena begitu tahu bahwa yang tadi berlari-lari itu adalah Riku.

"Em.. begini, oc-nya si author nyatain cintanya padaku," *eits! salah itu! Ralat! ayo di replay! -.-*

"Begini aku ingin memintamu menemaniku ke gereja hari ini," ucap Riku pelan agar tak terdengar oleh Suzuna.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sena.

"Kau pikir orang pergi ke gereja untuk melakukan apa?" Riku malah balik tanya pada Sena.

"Y-ya, baiklah." Sena mengiyakan ajakan Riku walau sebenarnya dia ingin menolaknya. -Maklum Sena kan orang Jepang yang tidak bisa bilang NO! *digampar Sena*

"Ngomong-ngomong dibibirmu itu seperti ada bekas Lipgloss? jangan-jangan kau habis.." Riku tersenyum menggoda pada Sena dan Suzuna.

"A-apa maksudmu?" ucap Sena dengan wajah merah semerah tomat, sama dengan keadaan Suzuna saat ini.

"Suzuna, pinjam Sena sebentar ya!" ucap Riku sambil menarik Sena untuk pergi.

Tapi sebelum pergi Sena menghampiri Suzuna terlebih dulu, lalu berbisik..

"Rasanya seperti apel.."

Kemudian akhirnya Sena dan Riku pergi ke gereja. Dan Suzuna jadi sendirian lagi dirumahnya. Tapi dalam hatinya ia merasa senang, karena ia bisa mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya dengan Sena.

"Setidaknya, aku bisa mencobanya lain kali,"

**TBC**

**(End sajalah)**

balasan review :)

**Fuuki Inchou Ange **

makasiih.. iya akan saya usahakan^^

**Antoinne Yoh **

ah maaf-maaf Yoh-chan *sembah2* saya kurang pede buat kasih tau sama senior seperti Yoh-chan.. ternyata ada juga yang bosen liat hirumamo terus selain aku :)

**RisaLoveHiru **

makasiih.. oke saya akan berusaha fic saya itu bersih dari typo *kos nu bisa*

**Hiru. a.k.a Riikun **

lho? ini memang Rii kan? disini memang saya buat ooc semua :P

hirumamo kan lebih dulu jadian daripada senasuzu, gimana nih? jelek ya.. -. -

**Machiko Savannah **

makasiih.. iya saya juga bosen, kalau gitu Machi-san juga update chap terbaru the day with you doong.. *kemplang*

**Yoshikitty29 **

lho? emang kita kenal kok.. :)

iya saya akan coba perbaiki kesalahan yang tertunda -?-

kenapa? jadi kenapa? *dasarsamasama :P*

**Youichi Fitria -Alice- **

iya saya juga pegel, oke saya akan perhatian juga sama kapitalisasi.. capslock itu musuhku... - .-

**just reader 'Monta' **

hha.. iya tuh ganggu aja deh Hiruma! *dibom*

**Armalita Nanda R. **

oke, akan saya coba perbaiki^^

terima kasih buat yang review cerita yang sama sekali tidak nyambung ini,

semuanya sangat bermanfaat...

Jangan lupa..

reviewna atuh?


End file.
